Shattered Crystal Dreams
by Knights of the Square Table
Summary: Join Daphen a the youngest Zeon pilot as he quests for revange against the Federation. PG-13 for the language. PLease R&R~Z'Rune[Chap 2 is up]
1. Default Chapter

Zeon Barracks: Daphen's room.  
  
" Oh Yui," Daphen said as he slowly walked over to the mantle of the fireplace grabbing a picture of him and his love.  
  
" Oh Yui. Why did you leave me? I loved you so, much. Rei misses you as well," Daphen said to the picture.  
  
" What am I doing? Sulking around like this. My loyalty is not to her, now. She's dead. My loyalty is to Zeon and it's cause," Daphen realized this wasn't the way he acted. He shed a single tear on the glass of the picture as he threw it into the fire.  
  
To understand what this you must understand the beginning...  
  
Earth: Yamai residence. 11 years ago. It was that night I heard my parents yelling at my brother through the wall. My father was a Federation pilot and my mother was a Federation nurse.  
  
" What aren't you doing?" asked my mother.  
  
" I'm not studying and doing my homework," replied my brother  
  
" Why aren't you doing your work? " asked my father.  
  
" I'm lazy. I have enough credits to graduate," said my brother.  
  
" Well get your ass in gear! Move it the way your going you'll not get your last credit! " Exploded my father.  
  
I walked out into the living room. I hated when they fighted like this. I walked outside and clenched my fist. My father was yelling at me to get back in my room. I hated him so much. I ran with my fist and punched my father in the face. He laughed and kicked me in the stomach. I fell to the ground and crawled for the door. I had to leave; I needed to get away. I sat up against the door as I heard from the living room screams and yells of pain. Two shots rang out and my mother and brother were dead. I frantically tried to open the door but it was too late. My father had shot me in the back with a shotgun. My body hits the ground and I tried to crawl away. I lay there on the floor and I felt my blood leaving me. My father ran out of the house and was never found again. All I remember before I blacked out, to what I hoped death, was a man in a suit came and picked me up. I was rushed to the hospital to be healed. I remembered hearing that he was new or something. I woke up and found my self-alive. The doctor was called in to tell me that I was the only survivor and that my father killed himself. The doctor and nurse left and shut off the lights. I sat there and wanted to kill my father. I vowed revenge against the Federation. I had to kill them all, they had to die...  
  
I was transferred to critical care for imbalances in my brain. A man walked in with a green uniform on. He was Zeon. He took me in. My new identity was Dahpen Kolaki (koe lucky) a 7-year-old boy from Earth. I was raised on the colony of Side 12, a Zeon controlled colony. He told me I was a newtype. I didn't understand what that was in the beginning. But what I didn't know was this man had a motive. When he was new to the colony he had been saved by a family and he told them he would give them his male son. I was it... I was reluctant at first I hated the idea. But I didn't have a choice. My stepfather died in the heat of battle and I had no place to go. But the prestigious family that had saved my father took me in. I went to the same school as their daughter, Yui. It was like this for years. When I was in the 8 grade Zeon soldiers came and took me to the Zeon pilot's camp. I loved the camp and this was my chance to get back at my father. For all eternity. He will pay.  
  
2 years ago: Pilot training school.  
  
I was sixteen and in the Zeon camp for pilots. There was another person like me there. Her name was Rei, Rei Ugani. She was like me 15 and as good as me. She reminded me of Yui. I attended the after school for Zeon pilots. I learned all about the heat of battle. Yui and I sent letters to each other and she told me about her life. I told her about the barracks and Rei. She got sort of jealous for about a week or so. She said she didn't care. She loved me enough to trust me. I didn't know the meaning of "love". Rei and I made a truce on the balcony under the moon. She was reluctant to tell me she knew Yui. She had asked me about Yui and I told Rei about her. I was leaning against the rail and Rei put her hand on my shoulder. I told her about Yui and she sounded like she knew. Rei was crying. I walked up to her and held her against my chest. She hit me and cried. She told me about how she was abused when a child. She wrapped her hands around my neck and we kissed under the moonlight. I never told Yui about this. Rei and I graduated at the top of our class. I was told I was too young to join. I had nothing to live for... except Yui.  
  
1 year ago: Side 12  
  
I had joined the Zeon, and finally had my first few months of leave. About two months, actually. This is when something that my un-spoken personality needed. Somebody to love. Since I have lived with her I had strong feelings for her. We started to what you can call "dating". I finally realized that I loved her and her only. We finally went on a date. I was going to take her to the needle of the colony to watch the stars. I was waiting at a bridge across the stream on the family's property. She was dressed up in Chinese attire and looked so beautiful. I was dressed up in the Zeon Officer's uniform. I had attained the rank of Lieutenant. We walked to the elevator to the end of the needle. We finally got there and I couldn't help my self. I put my arm around her as she turned to me. She wrapped her arms around me and put her head on my chest. This was a familiar scene. She cried about how she'll miss me when I leave to fight the Federation. I held her close and kissed her a long as I could. It was this place... Our special place we would go if we were troubled. I came to her school and told her I had fun last night. She looked at me like I was crazy.  
  
4 months ago: Side 12  
  
I had been giving my first mobile team to command. It was two new recruits and their Zaku. I was told our squad the Twelfth Team Special Forces: The Blue Nightmare was going to go to the front lines I had two days to spend with Yui. We had decided to get married after the I came back to the colony. We went on our last date. This time I had rented the space colony's observatory. I had little money left but I didn't care. With the money I had left I bought her a jeweled rose. It had ruby for the petals. Had emerald for the bud and the stem. She was wearing the same dress she had on when we went on our first date. She told me that the colony was going closer to the earth to be taken over so the Federation will establish a base. The Zeon would come and take the colony back. I kissed her on the lips and she was dumbfounded. I slipped the rose into her pocket and told her to open it in when I leave. She un-buttoned two of the buttons and slid down the top of her dress. I didn't know why. The dress was barely above her breasts as she removed her necklace with a crystal on the end. She gave it to me and re-buttoned her dress. I put the pendant into my pocket. She walked to the other side of the room. I followed her and asked her what was going on. She just turned around and pinned me on the glass window. She said, "I'll never let you die" and kissed me. I remembered the first we got this close before we were dating. I was walking down the street and she ran into me knocking me on the ground and her on top. We kissed until my radio went off.  
  
" Lieutenant Kolaki return to the ship dock. Lieutenant are you there? " Said the person on the radio.  
  
I dropped it on the ground and let it relay the message.  
  
1 week ago: Zeon controlled space.  
  
This was a major battle for the Zeon. If we would win, the Zeon would have this war in our hands. Now was my chance to defeat the Federation and avenge my life. My Kaempfer, nicked named the Black Rune, would help me do it. I would crush the Federation. The scene was set the colony and warships in the background and thousands of mobile suits in the front. It was time for WAR!  
  
The Federation was closing in on the Zeon. You could see the Federation warship the White Base. My hand was getting edgy and was so close to destroy a GM. A new looking GM came up to the front and called me over the radio.  
  
" Zeon mobile suit of Kaempfer type. Listen to me. Give up now and we won't hurt you. " The pilot said over the radio.  
  
" Command your decision?" I asked the command.  
  
" Command here. Toy with him and attack at your discretion. When you attack him all troops will break formation and fire at will," said the Command.  
  
" Ok command. Roger, " I told the command. " Federation mobile suit," I said to the federation suit.  
  
" Have you decided to give up?" asked the pilot of the suit.  
  
" Hah. And let you kill us anyway? I'll die first!" I exclaimed.  
  
" Listen, don't do this. Just give up!" said the pilot.  
  
" No now give up or die!" I said as my impotence grew.  
  
" Daphen, listen to me. Give up," said the pilot.  
  
" Who are you? No wait. Your my Father!" I yelled at him.  
  
" Yes I am. I killed your mother and your brother. I was trying to kill you and you were saved. Damn it why couldn't you die. DIE!" he yelled at me.  
  
" All units. ATTACK!" I yelled over the radio.  
  
The units flew forward and engaged in a battle of all battles. My father and I stood there and we stared each other down. I couldn't bring my self to killing my father even though it was flowing I my veins. I had to. No. I needed to.  
  
" Now father you'll see why they call me, the Black Rune!" I yelled as the thrusters turned on and a ran at my father's mobile suit.  
  
" Bring it on! I'll kill you now instead of as a helpless child. DIE DIE DIE!" He yelled.  
  
I flew at him with my beam saber out and turned o it's highest setting. We blocked it and slashed down at me with his beam sword. I felt it coming and cut the saber in half. He boosted up and shot at me with a beam spray gun. I grabbed my shotgun and shot at him with all of the bullets. I hit him in the shield tons of times. I took out my chain bomb and threw it at him. He threw his shield and the bombs blew it up. He grabbed my suits arms and we flew endlessly through space.  
  
" Hah! Is that the best you can do? I'm a newtype as well. Where did you think you got it from?" He asked to me.  
  
" My mother. The only person to care!" I replied.  
  
" That stupid bitch! No way!" He exclaimed at me.  
  
" Don't you call her a bitch!" I screamed at him.  
  
I broke free from the hold and my teammates grabbed him and detained him. They told me to go ahead and kill him while they kept him down.  
  
" So you cant kill me yourself? Have to have someone do it for you?" he taunted me.  
  
" You bastard," I said quietly as I shed a tear or two. I ripped open his mobile suit and grabbed him.  
  
" What are you doing? Stop that! You wouldn't kill your father would you?" he pleaded.  
  
" Just watch me!" I yelled at him.  
  
" Wait. If you kill me your colony goes down and her with it. Ha ha ha ha ha ha. You loose.... Ahhhhhh!" he said as I squeezed him into pieces with my mobile suits hand.  
  
I looked up and saw that it was pulled in by Earth's gravity. It was falling down and there was nothing I could do. I set my boosters to the max and I flew to the colony's observatory. I grabbed the ceiling as opened the cockpit as I stood their watching my love fall to her death. She walked up to the glass where I was and muttered something like "I love you". I stood in the cockpit until it was to late and I had to pull out. I grabbed the necklace she gave me and started to cry as the colony became too small to see. The next thing I saw was a big explosion. I stood their motionless through the battle. I was awarded a field promotion for courage in combat. I had no courage. I let the only one who cared, slip through my hands and die. The recovery teams got me and brought me back to the ship where I sat. On the hanger deck. Rei was there and she sat down with me. We talked until the next morning...  
  
  
  
  
  
... Next: Chapter 2. Through the eyes of Rei. 


	2. Through the Eyes of Rei

Zeon Barracks: Daphen's room.  
  
I walked into his room as he was slung over the fireplace, He was holding the picture and he was crying a little. He had mumbled something and then he threw the picture in to the fire. I just stood there reluctant to give him the message. I liked him a lot ever since the academy. I guess you can say I even loved him. I remember he asked me, back then on that balcony, what it was like to be a normal child. Well as normal as my life was, it couldn't be considered normal.  
  
Colony: Side 12. 11 years ago.  
  
My life started and basically ended here. I was born a spacenoid, I will always be a spacenoid, and I will die a spacenoid. My life couldn't be much worse than it already was. It started out as a normal life. I was a happy child until my brother was born and my mom died from complications. That's what my dad said anyway. My brother and I were only two years apart. My brother's name is Aren. My father became like any other normal man who had lost their wife. He became a drunkard. That was the end of it sort of... I remember it was a weekend on the colony and it was raining. Even though it was artificial rain it still felt real. We were walking home from school. He had skipped a grade twice. So we both were in the 3rd grade. This was the best memory I have of Aren.  
  
"Rathen," Aren said.  
  
"Yeah, Aren. What do you want?" I asked.  
  
"What was our mother like?" He said.  
  
"Let's see. Our mother was a beautiful lady," I said to him.  
  
"Yeah," he replied as he listened in awe.  
  
"She had golden hair it was like silk," I told him.  
  
"What? She was blonde, but you and I are brown heads. How did that happen?" He asked.  
  
"Well our mother had blonde hair and our father had black hair. Get it?" I replied.  
  
I proceeded to tell him about our mother from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. My mother was the most beautiful woman in the world. When we walked to the house we saw that the house was in shambles. I didn't understand why. There was a few lamps and stuff on the ground. This was my most unfavorable memory I had. I thought that my house was robbed and my father had tried to save it. I told Aren to stay outside for his protection. I should have stayed outside too. I heard a lot of screams coming from the bedroom. I opened the door and there he was. My father sleeping with another woman. I shut the door and ran downstairs and away. I couldn't go back. I ran to the playground at my school. My teacher came out to talk to me. I told him the story and he told me to go back and face my fears. I did and the out come wasn't favorable. My father hit me a lot. I was bleeding all over the place. It was like this for years.  
  
Colony Side 12: Ugani home: 4 yrs ago.  
  
I was thirteen and my life had started to form correctly. I had decided that I would join the Zeon. My father and brother sided with the Federation. The colony was mainly Zeon. My brother and father were part of the Federation underground movement. I wondered why. I had finally been accepted at school; I had friends and was even dating a guy at my school. All this changed when my brother told everybody that I was a Feddie supporter. I walked into the lunchroom and people threw things at me. My friends became my bitter enemies. I can't believe why he did that. This was the most crucial time in my life. I walked into my home to find my brother standing in my room.  
  
"What are you doing in my room?" I asked.  
  
"You're just a budding example of femininity, aren't you?" He replied.  
  
"Ok. Look I may not be like the normal girl. I'm fascinated with mobile suits." I said.  
  
"You Zeon scum. Get over here," he said as he came up and grabbed my shoulders.  
  
"Hey let go. Stop it!" I exclaimed at him.  
  
My brother then kicked me in the stomach and I fell to the ground. He sexually abused me. That was my first experience. My brother had to pay for what he had done. I was walking home from school one day. I was taking the scenic route home. It was a nice stroll through the town in my colony. I had found a girl about my age from a private school in the upper class sector. She made a wrong turn and was lost, so I decided to escort her back to upper class sector. Her name was Yui and we became good friends despite the differences in social classes/  
  
Colony Side 2: 2 yrs. ago.  
  
A year ago I found out that as my father and brother abused me, my body had healed and not scared. I had one thing wrong though... My brain had healed different. I was able to tap into my brain and I had become a newtype. The only person who knew was me and my doctor.  
  
Pilot Training school: 2 yrs ago.  
  
It was then that my doctor had helped my get admitted to a mobile suit training school for Zeon pilots. It was nice I guess. I was one of three female pilots. We were mostly the same except they were about three years older. There was this one guy who kept getting on my nerves. He was in both my Advanced Battle Tactics, Flight Simulator, and Advanced Mobile Suit technologies. He and I were rivals to the end. I had hardly known the meaning of friends. I made frequent trips to the cadet's lounge to lean on the rails and just stare into space. It was there I found him. That annoying boy Daphen. It was time we made a truce. He began to talk about Yui, I didn't tell him I knew her. I asked him to tell me about her and I couldn't just help myself. I placed my hand on his shoulder and began to cry. Then he came up and held me against his chest. I hit him in anger; anger for all men. Except he was different, he wasn't trying to hurt me at all. It was nice to feel a little loved, even if it wasn't real love. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. A few days later one of the other girls found out about Daphen and told the other female cadet. I was ridiculed until we graduation. I finally made it out of here. From there we went our separate ways, Daphen and I.  
  
Zeon Battleship the Gladiator: 1 year ago.  
  
After graduation from the academy I received top recommendations for placement. I was outfitted with the space version of the Gouf. I got rid of the heat rod, which was almost useless in space. I also received the experimental shield vulcan cannon. Rather than put me into actual battle my superiors put me to bridge work. I was either the operator or the communications officer. During one battle with a small Federation detachment the bridge took a direct hit. James, the other communications officer working that shift, and I helped everybody out and to the secondary bridge. As I was helping the captain out a consol blew up in my face. I was rushed to the infirmary. I had received 1st and 2nd degree burns to the face and neck, but that was easily fixed. The other wound I had received was vision impairment. I had to wear glasses from now on except in battle where I had to wear contacts. As soon as I left the infirmary I was transferred to a unit on the first line. Finally combat. I wouldn't have to be an operator.  
  
Side 12: 4 months ago.  
  
Our ship had used the colony to give the soldiers a little R&R before we went back into the front lines. It was amazing how much the colony changed. I had simply made it back to the place I had escaped from. I stayed in the ship most of the time. I had only left a few times to get supplies and such for the ship or to see Yui. Through her I found out that Daphen was on the ship. This was even more reason to stay on the ship. Maybe I wouldn't meet have to meet him. It was then we were recalled and shipped back out into space. I was heading towards the hanger when I bumped into Daphen.  
  
"Um. Excuse me, sir." I said.  
  
"Forget it. My fault." Daphen said.  
  
I picked up some maintenance paper for my Gouf and walked away. Daphen grabbed my shoulder and I turned around.  
  
"Long time no see, Rei." Daphen said smiling.  
  
"Um. It has been a long time." I replied.  
  
"So which suit is yours?" Daphen asked.  
  
"The Gouf in the next hanger over, section C." I replied.  
  
I hadn't even looked at him yet. I just was pretending to look at my papers.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Daphen asked.  
  
He kept asking questions. I wonder why he kept asking me. He was just making polite conversation, probably.  
  
"I was assigned to the Gladiator." I replied still looking at the papers.  
  
"Well then, I'll be seeing you. Have some work left to do on my suit. Goodbye Ensign." Daphen said as he walked away.  
  
I looked up from the papers and yelled at him.  
  
"Hey! What's with the formalities?" I yelled.  
  
Daphen turned around and pointed towards his collar. He was a lieutenant. I sighed and walked towards my Gouf. The mechanic working at it handed my some papers, some about the maintenance and the others about my assignment. I was supposed to be in charge of two more units, both Zakus.  
  
Zeon Air Space: 1 week ago.  
  
My patrol unit had been on two sorties. Jamie, one of the Zaku pilots, was the more accurate one. She was basically a sharp shooter go by the book person. She disliked when I strayed from our mission or procedure. The other Zaku pilot, Sarah, was the more hectic one. She basically charged into the fray and shot anything that moved.  
  
A battle was planned to happen this week. Daphen's unit, another unit, and my unit were to head to an outpost and destroy it. However we were met with an obscenely strong resistance force. Daphen was point and called for back up. He was staring down some suit and finally gave the order to attack. I couldn't help but sit there staring at his suit. Jamie had been asking me to give our unit the order to attack. I just toned her out until Sarah's suit had rammed into mine and broke my trance. Our unit began our offensive.  
  
After the battle I saw, out of the corner of my monitor, that Side 12 was falling towards Earth. Daphen's suit was flying towards the falling colony. I flew towards him until I was stopped by a couple of GMs. I dispensed of them and saw that the colony had already began to burn into the atmosphere. The outpost had been taken care of by the time the battleship arrived.  
  
On the ship Daphen had been sitting there staring out into space. I walked over and sat next to him. I began to talk to him and our conversation went on until morning. It was then when I saw him sad that I began to think that I loved him.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Sorry to anyone who reads this. I had lost parts of the original fic and was trying to repair it as well as working on other fics. ^_^' I'm working on about 3 other fics right now so updates between them are going to be long. Again sorry for the time between the updates. Adios. 


End file.
